The Odds Are Never In Our Favour
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: What if all the gossip girl characters lived in Panem's districts and were chosen for the 74th annual Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

"Blair, Aaron, get ready children, the reaping is going to begin soon, wouldn't want to be late," Cyrus Rose told his son and step daughter.

"Oh god not again," moaned Blair.

The reaping, possibly the most boring day of the year Blair thought. Aaron always says; sometimes he wishes to be chosen, to be noticed, to be a hero. He's so deluded into thinking he'd be able to survive longer than 10 seconds in the sick game the Capitol enjoy so much. Occasionally Blair does consider the advantages of getting away from her ignorant mother and those buffoons she has for a stepdad and brother. But even though it's painfully boring sewing for the Capitol in the dreadful District 8 nothing compares to the disgusting torture of the Hunger Games.

Blair walked into her room to find a lime green dress placed neatly on her bed.

"I wish you wouldn't eat so many scones Blair, I need my designs to be represented well, not on chubby children," Eleanor scowled. "Here's hoping you actually fit in the dress."

"Well the reaping is hardly a good time to show off your designs mother," Blair replied.

Eleanor sighed and zipped Blair's dress up with ease, then stormed out of the room.

"Come on Blair Bear, we're going to be late," cried Aaron.

"Don't call me –"

"Whatever, let's go, you don't want to have to face the peacekeepers do you?"

Blair tied her hair up into to a bun and let the front bits hang lose in their natural curls.

The Reaping

Blair walked into the crowd with the other kids from district 8. She was 16 now; half the people around her were older and had their names in the mix much more than her.

"Now, for the tributes: The female tribute of district 8 for the 74th annual Hunger Games is..." The women up the front reached into a glass ball filled with names on paper.

"Blair Waldorf," she boomed.

'What. Is this some kind of joke' Blair thought. Things like this never happened to Blair Waldorf, she walked in the light, most popular girl in school, there is no way she was just picked for the most lethal event in the world.

"Blair Waldorf? Where is she?"

She started walking to the stage, petrified of her certain death approaching. Standing on stage she looked down at her so called friends. If they were really friends they would volunteer.

"And the male tribute is... Aaron Rose-Waldorf" The presenter announced. "Waldorf... wait a minute," she glanced at the boy approaching the stage. "Siblings, wow... never have we had such a twist here in District 8, this year is going to be EXITING."

"Good luck kids, and welcome to the Hunger Games may the odds be ever in your favour."

She walked the siblings into a building and left them in a room together.

"Isn't this exiting Blair-Bear, we're going down in history," Aaron grinned.

"Yer, for dying in a sick game, "Blair snorted.

A/N: Upon discovering there are no Gossip Girl/Hunger Games crossovers yet, I saw it is my duty to start this dynamic duo of entertainment, I hope you enjoy it, suggestions are always welcome I'm going to include most of the gossip girl characters into this story, not the Hunger Games characters though, sorry. Sorry its short, but this is just the introduction I plan on making the chapter much longer. Please review


	2. Training and Dining

"Afternoon, my name is Evan W-Woodley and ... ah apparently I... I... I... I will be your t-tutor to h-help you get ready for the... the ... for the... well you know, what you un... unlucky kids have been ummm err ch-chosen for" a trembling man stuttered to Blair and Aaron.

He was a very lanky man who stood with zero confidence and constantly shook. He wouldn't look Blair or Aaron in the eye, he appeared scared. His shoulder length curly brown locks hid the majority of his petrified face.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Aaron," Aaron strongly shook his hand which caused Evan's fragile body to practically collapse. "And this is my sister Blair"

"AHHH... Ohhh, very strong, wow ummm... nice to meet you both, I'll... I'll be off now, I'll see you b-both l-l-later in to Capitol Ahhhh... bye," Evan mumbled rushing out of the carriage of the train leaving Blair and Aaron alone.

"Seems a bit weird that one, oh well, probably don't need his help anyway, wonder what happened to him," Aaron exclaimed.

Blair couldn't believe her bothers arrogance and ignorance, he obviously has been scarred for life from the Hunger Games, and Aaron just thinks he's going to win somehow. Aaron had been pampered and cared for all his life, never has had to do anything remotely difficult, how could he possibly think the Hunger Games were going to be a bit of fun?

They sat there in silence until arriving to the Capitol.

In the hotel room

"Ok, Aaron... and Blair, let's get started," Evan grinned. "S-so you have to train... on... on... Ahhhh tomorrow! Tomorrow! So s-soon... yes well, s-so what are y-your talents?"

"I can paint! And I pick things up fast, so when I try a sword or knives or whatever, I reckon I'd be pretty good at it," Aaron bragged.

"Hmmm paint... w-well that could b-be alright f-f-f-for... ummm... CAMOUFLAGE! Yes good! ... and Blair?"

Great, what was she good at, sewing, giving orders, scheming... that's it, she didn't have anything useful, she was surely going to die in the first 5 minutes. Although when she was younger before her dad died he taught her how to throw knives.

"Well, I've got a pretty good aim with throwing knives-"

"She always used to climb and hide in trees when she was little, fast climber," Aaron interrupted.

'Yer, to get away from you' Blair thought.

"Wow... t-two talents, i-impres-sive," Evan commented. "Now, don't show off your talents too much, a-and d-don't appear too weak either... and m-m-maybe find s-some alliances... not too scary t-though. Choose wisely... n-now i-I'm going to get some s-sleep b-before it gets t-too dark, g-good luck t-tomorrow" he replied.

"Isn't he helpful," Blair moaned.

Training

Blair scanned the room filled with the other tributes. Aaron was already off teaching a pretty blonde girl the art of camouflage. Naturally the careers where off handling all the big weapons; showing off their strength. Blair approached the knot tying station attempting to avoid the others.

Suddenly she felt a hot breathe on the back of her neck to turn around to find a big bulky guy.

"You look like you could use some help," he said, reaching from behind her to finish the knot. "Carter Baisen District 1" he introduced himself stretching out his hand towards her.

Blair wasn't planning on making any friends, but what was she supposed to do, ignore and make enemies so soon.

"Blair Waldorf District 8" she replied shaking his hand.

"Ohhh so you're with that guy," he said pointing over near the people handling the big weapons.

And there was Aaron attempting to lift and swing a sword looking absolutely ridiculous.

"Unfortunately," she muttered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Blair Waldorf of District 8... I think we'd make a great team if you know what I mean," Carter smirked staring at her chest rather than her face. "Consider it, I'll see you in the games hey, or dinner if you'd like" he winked.

There was absolutely no way Blair was going to be an ally with that creep.

"Complete sleaze isn't he," a voice next to Blair commented.

Blair turned to see the tall blonde girl Aaron was helping before.

"We're from the same District, and of course out of all the people that could have been chosen, I got stuck with Carter Baisen the womaniser of District 1" the girl whined.

"At least you didn't get stuck with a pretentious arse of a step brother," Blair complained.

"Haha nice, I'm Serena."

"Blair," she said shaking her hand. "It's nice to finally meet someone approachable here."

"I know what you mean! All the people are as arrogant as my mother," Serena exclaimed.

"And as judgemental as mine," Blair replied.

A bell rang throughout the training area, indicating it was dinner time, Blair hadn't planned on making allies but she could defiantly put up with this Serena girl for part of the games.

**Dinner**

It was the most exquisite food Blair had ever seen, sure she lived pretty well for a resident of District 8, but this was a whole new class all together. She filled her plate with various kinds of glamorous looking food and went to find a table. She spotted Serena nearby, but realised she was sitting with Carter and Blair didn't really feel like putting up with that right now.

"Blair! Hey Blair, over here," Aaron called from across the room.

Blair took the seat next Aaron who was sitting with 2 other guys and a girl.

"Everyone, this is my sister Blair," Aaron introduced her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, you have to be in here with your sister," a girl with bushy black hair said. "Hi, I'm Vanessa, I'm from district 6, and so is Dan here."

"Hey, I'm Dan, nice to meet you," a tall timid looking guy smiled.

"Pleasure," Blair scowled. She didn't enjoy meeting new people, who would want to sit with her idiot step brother anyway, he's hopeless, he would make a terrible alliance. Then again Vanessa and Dan were nothing special.

Blair turned to the last guy on the table waiting for his introduction. He had light brown hair smoothed to one side; he looked mysterious, dangerous but very handsome. They spent a few moments staring at each other; she watched his eyes scan down her body until he finally spoke.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

**A/N: yer sorry I know it's rushed and terrible but I really want to write about the games. Please review! I know a few people have put this story on alert, but please do take the time to review it really means a lot to me. **


	3. Choosing allies

Blair watched him the whole night as Dan and Vanessa babbled on about the injustice of the situation. There was something about him; he too rolled his eyes at Vanessa's failed attempt at being ironic.

"Blair, are you even listening to me?" Aaron asked.

"Huh? What?" Blair muttered. God he should be used to it by now. This Vanessa girl would be perfect for him.

"What score do you think you'll get tomorrow?" Aaron questioned curiously.

Was he really that thick? Just giving away strategic information to other districts, which we haven't, and certainly will never ally with. She saw everyone turn to look at her, even Chuck: with his chiselled jaw and gorgeous eyes.

"Not too sure, I don't think it really matters though. As long as no one sees you as a huge threat, or easy target, then its fine," she replied casually.

"So you'll show off skill strategically?" Vanessa fired. "Well, personally, I would have to abide by my strong morals and sense of what I feel is appropriate for such a situation by…"

It felt as if she talked for hours, Chuck must have seen her growing boredom as he smirked at her.

She thought she'd never do this but it was completely necessary: she couldn't stand a single more story from any of these pretentious arseholes.

"Sorry, I promised Serena 'Id go say hello," Blair interrupted at began to walk off, ignoring the scowls from Vanessa and Dan.

"I'll join you," Chuck followed her. "I am so glad that's over. But I guess we got one thing out of that?"

"And what would that be?" Blair asked.

"We won't hesitate a second slaughtering those two," he chuckled following her as she approached Serena and Carters table.

"Blair!" Serena shrieked hugging her. "Thank god," she whispered in her ear.

"I'm Chuck Bass," Chuck introduced himself shaking Carters hand and sitting down next to him.

The four of them made small talk for a while. Apparently Carter was more than proficient with the use of swords, and various other weapons. Whereas Serena didn't have a major skill: although half the boys here would be too busy gazing at her to notice her killing them. Chuck didn't reveal too much: just saying he was alright with an axe.

Suddenly Blair felt someone's foot rub up and down her leg. She glanced at Chuck who was smirking at her. God, it was obvious he was going to be a pain the next couple of days. She rolled her eyes and continued listening to Serena's story about her conversation with the press.

"Excuse me for a second, I see Nathaniel," Chuck drawled and walked towards a boy with shinny hair.

But there was still a foot rubbing against hers. Oh god.

Blair looked at Carter who was staring very intensely at her.

She kicked him and scowled.

Serena heard the kick and the yelp from Carter. "Ew Carter, stop hitting on my friend," she demanded. "Now get lost."

"Fine then, I'll just go and see that hot piece of ass from district 2," he exclaimed walking away.

"I'm so sorry about that," Serena apologised.

Chuck sat back down and Nate sat in Carter's place.

"Now girls," Chuck began. "Let's face it, if you ally with Carter: he'll turn on you as soon as he's bored. But I have a terrific idea. This is Nate, he's from district 2" he introduced the shinny haired boy. "Nate's a real good athlete, and can use a bow and arrow all right. I think us four should form an alliance," Chuck suggested.

Blair had just planned on going at this alone. She had good survival instinct and believed she could win by working by herself.

"I'm in!" Serena shrieked. "There's no way I'm allying with Carter anyway. Oh by the way. Hi Nate, I'm Serena and this Blair."

Nate smiled and shook her hand.

Everyone turned to look at Blair.

"Come on Blair, it'll be fun… and you'll have a better chance than surviving on your own," Serena pleaded.

"Or you could always ally with your brother and his friends," Chuck chuckled.

"Ok," Blair nodded.

Nate and Serena grinned while Chuck smirked.

This was going to be one hell of a hunger games.

"Oh! We should have a team name!" Serena suggested while everyone groaned.

**A/N: Completely forgot about this story. Sorry. Anyway, it's a short chapter, but they will get longer. Please review if you want me to continue. Thanks **


End file.
